


Beyond Beautiful

by Oh_man_hory_shiteu



Category: B.A.P, EXO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Banglo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_man_hory_shiteu/pseuds/Oh_man_hory_shiteu
Summary: The prince's beauty was beyond imagine. Everyone wanted him, from the pale skin to the sparkling eyes, But He wanted true love and freedom then one day....He was a runaway to become a guard. He wanted to escape from his home and do good in his life, he wanted to be loved and to love then one day...[updates when I can]





	1. [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> ಠ_ಠ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeee I'm not gonna write a summary from now on cuz then there's no suspense or surprise

                   

You may think being beautiful is great, that your looks will make your life easier. You're wrong.

Choi Junhong the third crown prince of the royal family of Seoul was the most stunning person in all of Korea, possibly the whole world. Everyone in the family was beautiful, his father had flawless masculine feature and his mother was the perfect ideal woman in Korea. His brothers were also stunning, Baekhyun had stunning eyes and beautiful hands, SeokJin had a perfect jawline and gorgeous lips, no doubt after Junhong they were the most fair in the kingdom. Junhong's skin was flawless, even paler than his mothers, his eyes dazzled, his blonde hair that fell just before his eyes and he had a slender body structure. If it weren't for his height if you put him in a dress you would foul him for a girl.

Life wasn't easy for him, since his brothers had both already found a mate, people were making offers here and there just for his beauty. He just wished he could find someone who loved him for him, like how baekhyun had found chanyeol, they had an arranged marriage since young age but only due to the fact that they were the best of friends. Jin on the other hand fell for Kim Namjoon a noble from a distant province at a ball and they of course lived "happily ever after". Junhong however didn't have friends to fall for, he was always in his room hidden from the world, Due to his beauty there were lots of enemy kingdoms trying to get there hands on him. He didn't go to many balls and when he did he would hide out on the balcony to avoid conversing, being the third son had the perk of not needing to learn many rules for being king but it did have its downsides.


	2. Bastard [M]

Zelo sat on his bed while eating breakfast and reading a book. He usually ate with his family but lately everyone's been too busy and have been requesting there food in their rooms of studies. a knock came at the door ripping Zelo's thought away from the book.

"Come in" Zelo shouted due to the largeness of his room. A head peeped through the door and greeted Zelo with a bow of their head. " good morning you majesty" the servants chimed. "Good morning Hansol, Byungjoo, Hojoon" Zelo replied while rolling out of bed tiredly. 

Let's get you ready, you parents would like to have a word with you" Hojoon said while preparing Zelo's bath. Upon hearing this Zelo became even more tired, the only reason his parents would ever talk to him would be if it was something important and if it's important it's usually not going to be great for him. After washing up and getting ready he bid farewell to his servants and headed to the gathering room(which is of course where he always meets his parents).

His parents were already there sitting properly in armchairs even though it was just him. 

"You called for me?" Zelo spoke timidly. "Yes we'd like to discuss something with you, Junhong" his father said while welcoming Zelo to the couch opposite them. The look in his parents eyes made him shift uncomfortably and look at his hand which were resting on his knees. "Sir Kim's son, Chanhyeon [made up] has taken a great liking in you after meeting you at the winter fest ball" his mother cheered in her angelic voice. "Therefore We have arranged a date for you and Chanhyeon tomorrow at 8" his mother spoke.

"But mo-" Zelo try to reason "No! Zelo your are wanted among many strong and resourceful people, your marriage could help our kingdom just as Jins has" she cut him off "I'm 17 mother, Jin hyung is 21!" Zelo tried his best not to raise his voice knowing he would get in trouble. "Son you never know, you might take a liking to him, just try it" his father spoke softly and With that Zelo was dismissed.

Zelo practically ran to his room tears threatening to pour onto his cheeks, he burst in to his room and let the tears fall. He sat on the floor against his bed pulling his knees up to his Chest and crying silently into them so the guards outside wouldn't hear. Being the guards they are they heard and came into comfort him, Jongup and Daehyun were the ones who guarded his door during such hour and seeming as they weren't the farthest in age, Jongup being 19 and Daehyun 20 they got along rather well. The guards at Zelo's door were the closest things he had to friends Since he couldn't hangout with them like most people it kind of lowered their friendships status. Jongup and Daehyun sat on either side while rubbing his back as he cried, they obviously knew how much trouble the teen was going through and felt bad for him. After a few minute Zelo calmed down and they just sat there and joked around for bit before Jongup and Daehyun's shift ended.

Finally it was time for Zelo to go to bed as he got ready for bed he couldn't help but dread for the next day.

"It alright Junhong, I'm sure tomorrow will go by quickly" Hanson spoke softly trying to sooth the other. Zelo gave him a weak smile as he crawled into bed. After his servants left Zelo fell asleep immediately.

Morning came too quickly and Zelo was dressed and ready for the day. For some odd reason his brothers had invited him for lunch with them in lounge room and Zelo happily accepted. Morning went by quickly and Zelo was off to the lounge.

"Junggie~" Baekhyun squealed when Zelo enter the room and immediately ran over to pull him into a bone crushing hug. They sat down and ate their lunch cheerfully together "so...about this Chanhyeon guy." Jin started making Zelo sigh a yes. "Careful around him Junggie he's not to be trusted" Jin spoke 'oh dear not one of the creeps again' Zelo had gone on a lot of dates due to how much he was desired and with that there was the occasional creep that tried to touch him. "Yeah! Not just because a total creep he seems to have some weird stuff going on" Baekhyun whisper shouted so the guards in the corners of the room couldn't hear them.

With that Jin and Baekhyun had to be on their way since they had lessons to attend leaving Zelo in the room alone. Zelo didn't have any lessons for another hour, I guess another perk of being the third son. Zelo sat there for awhile lost in thought until he had to go to his lessons. 

After his lessons were done if was time for dinner. Soon it was 7:30 and Zelo was getting ready for his date. 'Hopefully it will go by quickly like Hansol said' Zelo thought. "Good luck" Byungjoo and Hansol chirped as hojoon gave a thumbs up before they left. Zelo walked to greenhouse where they had scheduled their date. It was quite beautiful with all the flowers and trees, Zelo came here often in his spare time to relax or just enjoy the smell of the flowers. There on the middle of the pathway was a tall man with light brown hair and clothes that practically screamed noble but what was really intimidating was his serious face with a sharp jaw adding to the fact that the man was about an inch taller than Zelo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again prince Jonhong, I'm Chanhyeon" he said as he bowed, something about the random smirks chanhyeon gave made Zelo fell like a trapped bunny in a cage with a fox.  
"O-Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you to. J-Just call me Junhong" Zelo couldn't help but stutter, he didn't feel safe around the man. Chanhyeon led them to a table with tea and biscuits on it. They sat and chatted for a bit about what Chanhyeon did and their hobbies when Zelo forgot to ask "umm how old are you may I ask?" Zelo questioned "I'll be 24 this upcoming month" Chanhyeon smiled as he poured Zelo some tea 'wow he's quite older than me...should I be calling him hyung?" Zelo took a sip of his tea but suddenly dropped when he felt his body go limp making it hard to move any part of himself.

"W-what d-did y-you do?" Zelo managed to squeak out barley being able to speak. Before he knew it Chanhyeon was standing in front of him starring down at Zelo with a sickly grin plastered to his face. "Oh nothing my sweet junhong" the words making shivers run down Zelo's spine. Chanhyeon placed his fingers under Zelo's chin lifting it to face him. "You know, you really are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he said as he leaned down to suck on a exposed spot of Zelo's neck. Tears began to steam down Zelo's face, wanting to do something but couldn't. Chanhyeon Moved up to his ear to nibble at it then back to his neck, Zelo whimpered when he sucked at a sensitive spot. Zelo tried to call for help but his voice barley came out past a whisper. Using all his strengths he managed to lift his hand up to push a tea cup off the table and fall to the ground making it shatter, hopefully it was loud enough to alert the guards that stood outside. It certainly alerted Chanhyeon because he bolted up and looked around seeing the guards running to the front entrance of the greenhouse. "You little bitch" Chanhyeon grumbled before slapping Zelo across the face making his head fall to the other side while his cheek stung painfully And before he could look up Chanhyeon and ran off into the forest before the greenhouse leaving Zelo paralyzed with his shirt barley on him and covered in purple-ish marks all over his chest and neck and tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Once the guards found him they were in complete shock, picking him up and carrying him into the palace to to hospital wing while other guards searched for Chanhyeon who was nowhere to be found. 

"Junggie" Baekhyun cried worriedly and his family came running to him. Zelo barley managed to move his head to see them. "Junggie are you okay? Oh I'm so sorry" Jin sobbed onto the mattress he was laying on. The queen just hid her face in the kings face not want to see her son in such a state. Soon he was carried to his room to rest off the rest of the effects he had all six of his guard on duty, three in his room three outside, Youngjae couldn't help but want to cry seeing how the teen like this 'how could someone do such a thing' he thought seeing all the bruises on him. He watched the teen sleep peacefully as if it had never happened but knowing that it won't be the same when he wakes up and know that the marks will be there for at least a few days.

"Hopefully they catch the bastard who did this".


	3. Sorry

Zelo woke feeling awful, he could feel all the bruises and his body felt numb from being paralyzed. The pain bringing him back to reality and remembering what happened he pulled his numb knee up to his chest and sobbed. The guards in the room couldn't do much so Youngjae just sat on the bed and rubbed the princes back.

The rest of the day went on as usual, lessons lunch more lessons then dinner and before Zelo knew it he was getting ready for bed.

"How was your day Junhong?" Hojoon asked.  
"my lessons were really boring and I didn't get to see anyone all day" Zelo complained.  
"well I'm sure tomorrow will be much better!" Hansol tried to cheer the boy up.  
"Yeah" Zelo sighed.

"I heard one of your guards are getting replaced Junhong" Byungjoo gossiped to the prince.  
"Replaced!? What! Really? Who?" Zelo said in shock. "Is it Jongup?" Zelo asked worriedly, the servants shook their heads "Youngjae? Himchan?" Zelo panicked but the servants just shook their heads "...is it Daehyun?" They shook their heads again letting smiles form on their faces when Zelo let a sigh of relief. That only left the two other guards that Zelo never talked to  for some odd reason, but they did both seem nice from the few interactions they had with each other.  
"It's sir Kim Taehyung, I heard he's getting married so he'll be switching posts to take time of with his knew bride" Hansol squealed. Now Zelo was completely glued to the conversation.  
"Who's he marrying? Do I know them?!" Zelo practically shouted in excitement. Zelo loved marriages and couples even if he did envy them a little he like that other people could find love even if he couldn't.

"It's Jeon Jungkook the gardener in the east wing" Byungjoo cheered. Jungkook was a cute boy with raven black hair and a bunny smile, Zelo often caught him singing softly while working when Zelo went for strolls in the garden, he had a beautiful voice. 'wow he's younger than me and is getting married' Zelo thought, even though lots of people got married young, 16 being the youngest you're  allowed to marry.  
" woah I didn't know they were a thing, I'm so happy for them although I'll miss having Taehyung around" Zelo said. "Wish them the best for me" Zelo said as he climb into bed.  
"Don't you want to know who your new guard is?" Hojoon asked.  
"Oh umm, sure" Zelo sweetly replied while sitting up in bed.  
" I heard his name is Bang Yongguk and he's from a far off kingdom" Hojoon answered.  
" I heard he's really handsome" Hansol chirped causing Byungjoo glare at him.  
"When will he be joining us?" Zelo asked.  
"They say he's starting tomorrow morning, but since he is taking Taehyungs place he won't start until late evening" Hojoon answered " now young prince you must be getting some rest you have a fair amount of lessons tomorrow and your having tea with the queen".  
"Goodnight" Zelo spoke as he curled up under the covers.  
"Goodnight" they all spoke in unison before the quietly left his room.

"you can't fawn over other men Hansol, you're mine"

"Sorry Byungjoo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short...I'll do better next time.


	4. What do we have here

He ran a through the forrest as fast as he could not caring if he tripped over some branch or log that had fallen he just wanted to get out of there. He had been hiding/traveled in the forest for a few weeks but they found him. He was trying to get to the kingdom of Seoul where he would be safe. He had a job offer from a friend so he could keep a living.  
He ran till he saw an open, it was a small town 'hopefully they have a train station' the man thought. 

He made it to a train station and payed for a train ticket to Seoul. The train ride was silent and the tall man could feel the sting of the people around him starring at him. His black hair was a mess and his tan skin and clothes covered in dirt and his clothes had a few tears in it. He kept his head down trying to think you what to do when he got to Seoul.  
"Mommy look at that mans clothes" a kid whispered to their mother.  
"It's rude to stair and someone sweetie I'm sure he's just had a little accident" the mother replied while moving her child farther away from him. The train ride was a few hours long and it finally arrived in Seoul. It was late at night/early morning the man knew not what the time was. He made his was to a forest area where he was to meet a friend. He walked to the edge of the forest looking for his friend.  
"Taehyung?!" He shouted  
"No need to yell I'm right here" said man dropped from a tree in front of him. "Now lets get you cleaned up and ready for your new job, how's that sound hmm Yongguk hyung?" All Yongguk could do was nod.

Taehyung took Yongguk to his house to get cleaned up and ready for his new job.  
"Tae Who's this?" A boy with raven hair and big doe eyes asked from the edge of a kitchen.   
"Honey, this is my friend Bang Yongguk he will be taking my guard duty. Yongguk, this is my fiancé Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung said. Jungkook smiled as he bowed his head 'woah he looks like a bunny when he smiles' Yongguk chuckled to himself as he followed Taehyung to what looked to be a bedroom. After a shower Taehyung gave Yongguk clothes to wear they went out into the kitchen where Jungkook had made them some food knowing Yongguk probably hadn't eaten in a while and that Taehyung was probably just hungry.  
"I can only think of one thing that would taste better than your cooking" Taehyung said while winking at Jungkook resulting in his face turning completely red 'really Taehyung? I don't need to know what you two do in your spare time' Yongguk thought feeling uncomfortable around them all of a sudden. 

They finally arrived at the palace and Taehyung showed Yongguk where his class of guards slept. It was really complicating, there were the outer wall guard bedrooms the inner wall, the palace walls, etc.  
"This is the north wing guard rooms, it's where most the guards that's posts are in the north wing sleep" Taehyung explained, some guards had their own homes and only worked part time everyday (like Taehyung). "Okay so everyone thinks that you were a royal guard for one of our Ali kingdoms, that's why you have been allowed to take my place as one of the princes guards, okay?"  
"Yes, wait which prince?" Yongguk asked   
"Prince Junhong" Yongguk's eyes practically sprung out of his head at these words, junhong was the most wanted prince in Korea many men and even woman wanted to make him theirs even if they had never seen him. Junhong was known all over for his inhuman like beauty, Yongguk could only feel bad for him knowing he was just a kid and getting marriage offer one after the other must be horrible for him.  
"You start this evening so get some rest, report for duty at 7 o'clock sharp" Taehyung spoke firmly  
Yongguk nodded and Taehyung left leaving Yongguk on the bed with two other empty bunk beds around him.

Yongguk was quick to lying down and falling asleep drifting off the the peacefulness of sleep.

Youngjae and Daehyun walked in holding hands as they cuddle up on Youngjae's bottom bunk completely wiped from working and exhausted. Daehyun of course did miss the opportunity to steal a few kisses from his lover who was practically asleep already.   
"Daebutt don't kiss me while I'm trying to sleep" Youngjae grumbled  
"Aww but your so cute when you sleepy and can't help but-" Daehyun was cut off when he saw the man sleeping in Taehyungs bed two bunks over. " hey Youngjae?"   
"Nooo" Youngjae grumbled again trying to catch onto his dreams.  
"Youngjae?"  
"What" Youngjae grumpily sighed looking up at Daehyun.  
" is that the new guy that's taking Taehyungs place?" Daehyun nodded over to the sleeping man.  
"Hmm guess he is" Youngjae cuddled back into Daehyun's chest "let's just sleep for a bit then ask him later when we wake up"  
"Hmmm k" the snuggled down and fell asleep.

"Aww look at my two babies all snuggled up. Oh, and what do we have here?"


	5. Tea

Yongguk woke up at around 2 in the afternoon only to turn and see three men starring straight at him.  
"So you're the new guy right?" A handsome guy with plump lips asked.  
"Oh umm, yeah. I'm Bang Yongguk, pleasure to meet you".

"Thought so, I came in and u were sleeping which is good since the first day is always the hardest" a man introduced as Himchan. they all introduced them one by one and told him that the names of the two men that weren't here were currently on guard duty, 'Moon Jongup and Jung Hoseok' hmm interesting names.

"Hoseok is our little ray of sunshine and Jongup is...well he can be kinda stupid sometimes but he's a really good guard and can be weirdly mature sometimes." Youngjae said with a smile. 

After sleeping for 9 hours Yongguk thought it was best if he got something to eat and got to know the sounds of the palace. The guard known as himchan showed him to where they ate (which was rather nice might I add). Yongguk was given some food by some cooks and he thanked them graciously while Himchan introduced him, 'he seemed to get along with everyone' Yongguk thought. Everyone would greet him as Himchan showed him all around the palace and introduce themselves, everyone seemed like truly nice people in his opinion and was actually exited to work here and meet everyone. 

The palace was even bigger on the inside (lol doctor who reference sorry) and the outside seemed to be huge. There was room after room and some hallways seemed to go on forever, there was a safe lever near every room that lead down to a steal room in case of an attack or other problems. The palace was like a maze 'how does anyone know where they're going, even the royal family must get confused sometime even after living here their whole lives' Yongguk wondered. After the tour of some of the palace Yongguk wasn't as exited to start knowing he would get lost at least 10 times.

 

                       ♠️

 

Zelo's day was really busy he had lesson after lesson. After getting ready for his long and troublesome day he dragged himself off to his history lesson. His history tutor was a short man who was slightly overweight, he had dark brown hair and wore a greenish brown suit that seem really old, he wore large brown glasses over his small dark eyes and thick angry brow and his sour expression that he never took off. The man was rather scary looking if you don't include his height and his personality wasn't any better his voice was rather annoying it sounded like he was whining all the time and he always seemed to drag the lesson on making Zelo struggle to keep his eyes on the board behind the tutor.  
"Your highness please do try to pay attention, this lesson on the great kings is essential to your learning" his whiny voice nagged.  
"Huh! Oh, sorry Mr Kang" Zelo apologized 'you say everything I learn is essential so how is this any different from how the dinosaurs dyed?' Zelo thought as Mr Kang just rolled his eyes and turned back to the lesson. Finally the lesson was over but for the next three hours he had second languages. 'Can't you only have one second language? So why do I have to learn multiple languages if it's only called second language' Zelo's thoughts questioned as his next tutor walked into the room.  
"Good luck with him" Mr Kang said in a sarcastic tone to Mr Han "he's completely lost in his thoughts that boy" mr Han nodded. Now Mr Han was almost the complete opposite of Mr Kang, he was tall and slender and his eyes were rather large under his thin rectangular glasses he had a round but defined jaw and had a rather relaxed and soft expression. Mr Han wore a black formal pants and a dark blue button up shirt he walked confidently something Zelo couldn't do no matter how beautiful he was on the outside he was really insecure. His lesson went on and he manage to learn something even though his thoughts kept pulling him from the board. 

After long hours of lessons it was around 4:45 in the afternoon and Zelo had to get read to have tea with his mother at 5:00. As he headed back to his room to put on something more suitable for his mother he couldn't help but notice servants that went by gossiping more than usual, something about a handsome guard 'typical' he couldn't help but think.

Once Hojoon, Hansol and Byungjoo had dressed him in a formal outfit he was off to see his mother. His mother was in the gathering room seated by the large window that stretch over the wall showing a beautiful view of the garden during the cool weather.   
"Ah Junhong dear, have a seat" she spoke sweetly. Zelo knew by now that when his mother spoke like that it was never gonna turn out well for him. "I have great news for you, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are engaged!" She said cheerfully, this made Zelo really happy for his brother but then he realized there would be a ball in celebration for their engagement which he would have to attend and that he was not to please about.  
"That wonderful mother" Zelo spoke sweetly while showing his beautiful smile to her knowing it would make her happy, and he was full of joy that his brother was getting married to Chanyeol.   
"Yes it is but there a small problem" the queen spoke with a bit of coldness on her tongue.  
"What is it mother" Zelo was concerned, 'is Baek okay? Chanyeol's not sick is he? Do they not want to marry? They're in love right?' Questions plagued Zelo's mind like a swarm of bees.  
"Baekhyun is engaged and Jin and namjoon have been in a steady relationship for 3 year, yet you haven't even found someone! We have tried to find you someone but you turn them all away! Why is that?" She said trying not to yell but it wasn't quite working. Zelo automatically slouched in his chair at her words 'why is she so pushy about me finding a mate'. "I want to marry someone I love not someone who I'm forced to!" Zelo was becoming angered by his mothers ways.  
"Don't raise your voice at me young man!" She yelled back  
"S-sorry mother, I-I didn't mean to" he said with his head dropped looking at his knees. His mother stood up and walked over to him and lifted his chin with her slender fingers to look at her "you'll learn to love them" then she let go and walked of the room. Zelo's head immediately fell back to his knees sobs trying to escape him, he looked up at the table in front of him his drink now cold.

"so much for tea."


	6. Checked out

Zelo sat there staring at his cold tea till some maids came and took it all away. Zelo headed off to the dining room for dinner with Jin since everyone else was too busy to eat dinner with them. As soon as Zelo sat down Jin could tell there was something wrong with the younger.

"Come on junhong, tell me what happened" Jin said in a soothing voice.

"Mother's mad that I haven't found a partner yet and keeps trying to set me up with someone" Zelo was on the verge of tears "she doesn't even care if I love them or not she just wants me married...Just for the benefits" Zelo mumbled the last part. "I'm searching as best as I can but how can I when all I can do is look through letters people send me in ask for my hand".

"Junhong. You can't find love. Love finds you even if it's not always convenient, don't think that I fell for Namjoon to please mother and father or because he is a noble with important family from Busan. I fell for him because he made me happy and gave me butterflies in my stomach I didn't even know he had special connection until we started dating. If your meant to be then everything else tends to fit. Don't worry Junhong, it will fit soon" Jin smiled sweetly. Like always Jin's words always made him feel better.

"Thanks hyung" Zelo smiled his perfect smile making Jin smile in return.

They ate their dinner with a few words here and there and then said their good nights and left for their rooms. Zelo really wanted to get some rest when he got back to his room but he still had one more lesson before he could sleep. He got to his room at around 6:30 and grabbed his stuff in a hurry and walk to his lesson that started at 6:45.

 

♠️

 

Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup and Hoseok went to eat dinner together as they goofed around and talked about themselves. He had only known them for a few hours but they seemed to welcome him in and treat him like family. 

 

'Hopefully they don't find me'

 

"Hey Yongguk are you gonna eat your bread?" Hoseok ask with a weird voice

"Haha no, you can have if you'd like" Yongguk laughed at the younger's sense of humour. "I have to leave, my shift starts soon"

"Oh well see ya later" Jongup replied 

"Don't get lost" himchan commented 

"I'll try not to" was all Yongguk could say knowing that he couldn't promise anything. 

Yongguk turned the corner to the princes room to see two male guards kissing in front of it. 

"Hello, Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae" Yongguk said interrupting their make-out session.

"Oh yes and hello to you too Bang Yongguk, pleasure to be working with you." Daehyun replied casually with a smile as if nothing happened while Youngjae blushed at the fact that their making out was caught. "Please just call us by our names" he smiled "so are you here to take a shift or...?"

"Yes I am, I'm here to switch with Youngjae" Yongguk said getting straight to the point.

"Ah yes well thank you Yongguk, I guess I'll be on my way. See you later" Youngjae said before quickly pecking Daehyuns lips and leaving in a rush. Why bother hiding it if he already knows, am I right? Yongguk took Youngjae's place beside Daehyun they stood there for a while till Yongguk saw Daehyun pull out a pack of gum.  
His actions causing Yongguk to laugh out loud, this guy always had something up his sleeve, doesn't he? Quite literally. 

"Want some?" Daehyun asked holding out the pack to Yongguk.

"No, it's okay I already ate dinner so that definitely won't sit well with my taste buds" Yongguk chuckled. Daehyun just shrugged with a smile and turned to lean on the wall. Yongguk just stood there listening to the music from down the hall that echoed off the walls.

 

♠️

 

Zelo walked slowly back to his room he passed by the music room and could hear Baekhyun singing while playing the piano as Chanyeol sang along while playing the guitar. It was beautiful 'maybe I'll be able to play like that with someone someday' "if only I could play and instrument". Zelo started to dance down the hall to the music as he spun into the hall way his eyes locked with a man Standing at his door making him stop dancing and freeze. The mans stare was entrancing, the mans dark eyes were like black voids and his tanned body was so toned and muscular, not to mention his black hair that shone from the light of the chandeliers in the hall. Zelo was completely paralyzed. 'Well that was embarrassing' zelo thought to himself know the guy saw him dancing.

 

 

As Yongguk stood there listening to music he could faintly hear footsteps coming closer with and a rhythm that seemed to match the music, obviously the person was not simply walking down the hall. Being worthy of being a palace guard for a prince he has to be good at what he does, he automatically stood up straight causing Daehyun to straighten as well starring straight forward knowing Yongguk probably thought someone was coming down the hall. Then a tall slender boy spun with grace into the hallway, Yongguk watched the teen spin in awe but they boy caught his eye and stopped immediately. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other, Yongguk took the time to take in the inhuman beauty of the boy in front of him. He had pale porcelain skin and eyes that sparkled, the boy's blonde hair fell softly over his forehead and his expression looked at him with bewilderment and embarrassment as a blush covered his cheeks. Yongguk could tell the boy was flustered and embarrassed from him seeing him dancing.

Zelo then realized how long they had been starring at each other and an even deeper blush covered his face resulting in him looking down hoping to guard wouldn't see it as he walk up to his door.

"Y-You must be the new guard...Bang Yongguk? Zelo asked thanking his memory for not making him say Bang Yongoo instead while trying not to stare at the man he found to be gorgeous.

"Yes i am your highness" Yongguk responded while looking over the teens slender figure. The deep voice of the guard sent wonderful butterflies all over the place in the princes stomach and he loved it.

"Please just call me Junhong" Zelo said sweetly " I'd love to get to know my new guard since you currently stuck with me" Junhong let out a giggle which to Yongguk was the cutest sound on the planet... okay maybe second cutest because a baby kitten meowing is pretty cute. For some reason talking to Yongguk made Zelo feel all bubbly inside and he couldn't figure out why, it's just when Yongguk seemed happy Zelo felt happy and vice versa. 'Hope I can become friends with him...he seems like an amazing person...Maybe even best friends' Zelo thought. "Well I hope we can talk again, it was a pleasure meeting you" 

"Likewise" Yongguk said while smiling as he bowed making the younger smile back as he walked into his room where Hansol, Hojoon and Byungjoo were waiting for him.

"What the hell was that?" Daehyun whispered to Yongguk.

"What? I was just introducing myself" Yongguk defended resulting with a scoff from Daehyun.

"Please I saw you checking him out!" Whisper shouted "but if it makes you feel any better, he was checking you out too"

"He was?"

"Completely, he even blush once or twice" this making Yongguk rather proud for some reason thinking back to the prince, a blush tried to creep up but Yongguk pushed it was down and went back to starring at the wall.

'He checked me out'


	7. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update just cuz why not :> since exams were done I had a bit of time to write.

CHAPTER 8

 

  
Zelo sat there on his bed think about the tall handsome guard standing just outside his door just as Yongguk did the same.  
Something about the other attracted the them to each other and it wasn't their appearance or voice. Zelo stayed up for hours just thinking about him until he decided to do something about it, something he would never do in a million years. Zelo got up throwing a robe around himself since he only wore a large button up shirt and boxers to sleep in and walked to the door and opened it. Jongup and Yongguk were quick to turn to him with surprised looks on their faces. Zelo looked at the ground 'Oh gosh what do I do? Why did I do that? I shouldn't have opened to door, it would be easier if Jongup hadn't switch with Daehyun oh god oh god' Zelo head was exploding and his heart was pounding as if trying to escape his chest. 'No! I've got to do this' he took a deep breath and with red covering his cheeks he looked up to the guards. "Umm, I-I don't want to be alone in my room... Sir Bang w-would you mind keeping m-me company?" Zelo whimpered out.

"Oh, of course Your majesty" Yongguk replied.

"Please, just Junhong"

"Of course, sorry. Junhong". Zelo walked back into his room with Yongguk behind him who closed the door gently after them. Zelo quickly took off his robe and crawled back into his bed lying on his side so he could look at Yongguk who was standing against the wall beside the bed.

"You know you can sit down" Zelo said pointing to the chair beside his bed side table (don't ask why there's a chair there Zelo's a weird kid). Yongguk hesitantly walked over and sat in the chairs next to the bed. The two stared at each other in silence for a while until Yongguk broke it.

"Why did you ask me to watch you if you obviously know Jongup more." Yongguk asked "Not to be rude" He quickly added making Junhong giggle which once again was almost cuter than a baby kitten meowing.

"Well Because for some odd reason I seem to really trust you" Zelo replied. This notion made Yongguks heart tingle for some odd reason.

"Thank you" Yongguk trusted the prince as well but that doesn't change their relationship, this is strictly business.

"How old are you?" Zelo asked the moonlight seeping through the balcony windows shun over Zelo's questioning eyes making them sparkle more than usual.

"I'm 23, may I ask your age" Yongguk replied. 'Wow he's older than I thought, he looks so young... I thought he was like 20, oh well only 3 years off' Zelo thought.

"17"

"Wow your so young" Yongguk accidentally said out loud in shoke.

"Mhmm"

They ended up talking for a long time until Zelo slowly drifted asleep. Yongguk remained by his side and refused himchan from taking his shift so he could stay with the teen till he woke up not wanting him to wake up and feel upset if he was gone.

 

  
Zelo woke up with a sleeping Yongguk resting his head on the side of his bed over Zelo's sheet covered thighs while still sitting in the chair. Zelo tried to resist running his finger through the elders hair but gave in. After a little while Zelo decided to wake him not wanting him to be embarrassed when his servant came in. Yongguk woke up and immediately stood up confused of where he was for a second until he realized he had stayed with the prince. Zelo still looked half asleep and Yongguk found the wildly attractive on the young teen, Zelo gazed up at Yongguk who seemed to be pretty flustered after falling asleep.

"You're in my room" Zelo tried to answer the question that Yongguk seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah I know, it's just weird that's all" Yongguk replied trying not to stutter, he was amazed by the princes bedroom it was huge, he didn't really see it well last night since the room was rather dark. Suddenly the door opened and Zelo's servant came scurrying in to prepare Zelo for the day. The started laying out towels for the bath and getting clothes ready as they started the bath not even realizing Yongguk was in the room.

"Okay we've prepared the bathe, come on Zelo we don't have much time" Hansol yelled from the bathroom as they all were putting soaps and herbs in the bath.

"Aigoo that boy" Hojoon mumbled when he realized Zelo was still in bed not moving, he rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed Zelo who was now standing and dragged him the bathroom while trying to take off his shirt.

'Woah how oblivious can he be for not noticing Yongguk right there' Zelo thought. "I'll see you later right?" Zelo called to Yongguk making everyone else acknowledge him.

"Of course, I am one of your guards after all" He answered and with that Zelo was dragged into the bathroom and the door was slammed shut. As he left he could hear splashing know that Zelo was in the bath and could help the smile that grew on his face from thinking of one of Zelo servants trying get Zelo ready for his probably really busy day.

 

"Now young prince we must hurry because you're going to the summer house for the long weekend" Byungjoo announced shocking Zelo.

"Which summer home? Will my brothers be going?" Zelo questioned.

"The newer one down south, and yes both your brothers will be goingand their boyfriends" Hojoon replied. They only ever sent Zelo and his brother away if there was something happening his father didn't want them to get involved with or know about.

"You're already packed we just need to get you dressed, oh and you may only take 1 personal guard who will be with you at all times" Hansol said with a smile "choose wisely".

"So which guard?" Hojoon asked after Zelo got out and dried himself off. Zelo thought rationally about which guard was the best but thought Yongguk needed to get used to the summer house since all the others had and since Yongguk would be here for a long time he needed to get used to it. Not to mention he just wanted to spend time with him.

"how bout Yongguk, since he's new he needs to get used to the summer house as well" Zelo answered after a bit of thinking.

"Good choice Junhong" Hansol spoke agreeingly.

After they were all ready to go they got into their separate carriages. Zelo was a little upset that they couldn't all be in the same carriage but it is what it is. Yongguk and Zelo sat on opposite sides of the carriage, Zelo looked at the scenery as they rode. The carriage started to go over bumps in the road as they got into the country, the bumps making Zelo lift from his seat each time. The bumps seemed to have little effect on Yongguk as he sat there amused by what was happening to the prince and how he tried not to lift from his spot but it couldn't be helped. Suddenly they hit a considerably large bump making even Yongguk lift from his seat . Zelo yelped as he was flung off his seat forward and onto Yongguk's lap, Yongguk couldn't help but laugh when he saw the embarrassing blush covering the teens face once he looked up at him. Zelo scrambled to his feet only to fall back down when they hit another bump. Zelo gave up trying and just sat their starring at the floor of the carriage with a pout formed on his soft lips, Yongguk couldn't help but chuckle again at his cuteness. Finally the bumping stopped and Zelo managed to pick himself up off the ground and onto his seat the blush never leaving his face as he stared at the floor.

It started to get dark and they were still driving. Yongguk watch as Zelo tried his best to stay awake even though the long carriage ride with few brakes was so tiring. Zelo's head slowly started to lower as it leaned against the side only for him to jerk up awake when they hit a bump in the road which caused his head to hit the side roughly. He really wanted to rest since he didn't get much last night because he was up thinking and talking to Yongguk. Yongguk felt bad for the teen knowing he didn't get much sleep last night and being a teen you naturally need more sleep.

"If you'd like you can lean on me so you don't keep hitting your head on the side of the carriage" Yongguk offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't I'd be in your personal space beside I'm perfectly fine" Zelo denied.

"No you're not. I can see you falling asleep and then hitting your head, come on you need rest since your still young not to mention you're a prince so you'll need as much energy as you can get." Yongguk countered back.

Zelo sighed and gave in, crawling over to lay and the seat while resting head on Yongguks arm soon drifting off into his dreams. After a bit Zelo's head ended up falling to Yongguk lap surprising Yongguk but soon got used it and started to run his fingers through the teens hair. Zelo was curled up by now in Yongguks lap while snoring lightly, but Yongguk couldn't sleep for some reason so he just watched the teen, seeing a small smile appear on the boys lips.

"Having Sweet dreams Junhong?"

 

 

  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> There's supposed to a picture of their summer home but I don't know how to insert photos so basically it's a more modern looking villa and it has lots of big windows. The is a huge and I mean HUGE pool. There's a picture of it on my Wattpad if you really want to know but yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the link to the chapter on Wattpad
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/kqeH3XBmwE

**Author's Note:**

> ಠ_ಠ


End file.
